Talk:Digimon Tamers: Runaway Locomon
Great movie and I loved Rika singing. --Mangamolly1991 13:54, January 16, 2010 (UTC) It was great to see that the digimon tamers were reunited with their digimon, and that almost the entire cast reappeared, but I hated how Henry's dad never got the chance to be forgiven, the monster makers didn't make a single apperance, and most importantly, there was no closer to the movie, AND THUS NO CLOSER TO THE TAMER SEASON!!!! Continuity How does this film follow adter message in a packet, if if happened timeline wise before the Cd Drama? This movie happened six months after the end of the series, while the Cd Drama is a Year after the end of the series as it is clearly stated in the Cd drama itself. :The title of one track uses "year", yes, but if I remember correctly, it is used metaphorically, and within the actual script, they only say "several months". :Even if it does literally say "one year", it would just be considered a plot hole, not an uncanonicity. Without a specific authorial claim, along the lines of "The CD is canon, and anything that contradicts it isn't canon", or "The movie or CD is not canon", then we can't make that call; we assume that all officially published works are canon until told otherwise. 22:06, June 22, 2011 (UTC) :Ok then, so there is doubt weather this movie or the Drama Cd is cannon. Even though I don't have that doubt, since the main writer explains that there are several plot holes and why (i.e., it was released made before the final episode and he was not consulted), which to me declares it non Canon, but anyway. Since Cannonicity (not sure if this is a word, actually) is in dispute, should it not be stated in the main page? Even though it is possible for both to be cannon by making the characters approximatively a year older than expected, the way the page is written now suggests that the movie is proven as Cannon, which later on does lead to confusion. This is even especially notable since the very opposite happened with the prior movie, Battle of Adventures. The article to that movie casts doubt weather or not it is cannon when there isn't much doubt since the devas did arrive before summer vacation (sinduramon even showed up on a school camping trip before the summer), and the events are implied to have transpired by the Tv Series itself. ::No. Canonicity is not our decision to make. There are plenty of plot holes within the series itself, and we don't try to claim it's non-canon. People tried to claim Battle of Adventurers was non-canon as well, and it was proven to be absolutely canon by the end of the series. ::Without an explicit statement from the producers claiming that the film is non-canon, then it remains canon in the eyes of this wiki. You are free to list continuity errors, as we do with every episode or chapter or film, but this is not a fan forum, and we don't make those decisions. 02:42, July 28, 2011 (UTC) You know it would be nice if someone added that Ryo was actually in the digital world unlike all the others, this also adds to the theory of him being actually not from this dimension, and part digital, and thus being able to biomerge without the help of Dobermon, i would like to add the part when he is clearly coming from the digital world, but i don't know how picky you are about changes o this wiki --Doomroar (talk) 03:14, January 26, 2014 (UTC) :That's pretty much 100% speculatory, so no. 19:31, January 26, 2014 (UTC) :: I actually just want to add the fact that in the movie he comes/appears from the digital world, nothing more, since we don't really know why he was there and not in the real world. Also this is kinda unrelated but of all the tamers he is the only one that was not shown after Rika's party, it was kinda weird because they even show Locomon running on the digital world, but there is no sign of Ryo anywhere, in neither of the 2 worlds. --Doomroar (talk) 05:17, January 27, 2014 (UTC) :::Wrong. He was at the party. Regarding the "coming from the Digital World", I have no answer for this. He could have been flying in the same place the portal was opened, and thus it only seemed he came from there. Or it could simply be a continuity error, like the entire movie is. Konaka even said the movie has contradictions because he wasn't involved in it. 20:33, January 27, 2014 (UTC) ::::Mister G-SANtos... they key word here is "after", which means that after Rika's party, he was not shown again, unlike the other tamers who after Rika's party where shown living with their Digimon including Jery with Calumon, and after Rika's party is that Locomon is shown living in the digital world, you know i am talking about the credits. And he is indeed coming from the digital world, he was not just flying in the same place the portal was opened, here you can clearly see when hypnos sees him bio emerging, plus he comes from the same direction of all the parasimons. In resumen my 2 points are that he comes from the Digital world in the movie, and then we don't see him again after Rika's party for some reason. --Doomroar (talk) 21:45, January 27, 2014 (UTC) :::::Oh. I missed that. And it's possible he accidentally fell into the Digital World while going to Tokyo and then bio-emerged. We are not going to add speculation to the page. :::::Also, there doesn't need to be a reason he wasn't shown. Ryo has the least focus of all the Tamers in the series and he could have simply not been considered important enough to be shown. If you look through Konaka's notes, you'll see that even Alice McCoy has more info than him. Given that he was set to appear in the series before even Konaka joined the project, it could simply be that he didn't care enough about him, as he defies the concept of "Adventure is fiction in this world" when you ignore stuff like the multiverse. He even left all of his "character development" to another writer. 22:03, January 27, 2014 (UTC) ::Agree with G. It can be mentioned that he came to the battle from the Digital World, and can imply (by not mentioning him) that he's not seen in the final scenes, but we shouldn't get into OR territory about making any claims about why that is, or even about it being noteworthy. Simply note what happens and leave the theories to the readers. 00:26, January 28, 2014 (UTC) ::: That is pretty much it, my point is just that as it is written now, it seems like Ryo was with the whole group from the beginning of the fight, but that was not the case. As for him being not paid attention, i agree he is a character which purpose was to make occasional guest appearances in the series, however it sounds even crazier to say that he was swallowed by the portal while he was going to Tokyo and then appeared back, instead of him just (for whatever reason by the events of the movie) being already in the digital world. Ohh i didn't know that Konaka worked in the movie, i always thought that he didn't work on that one, i learned something new.--Doomroar (talk) 05:35, January 28, 2014 (UTC) ::::Konaka didn't work in the movie. That's why there are contradictions between the movie and the series. For the Digital World thing, it's possible that he was tapping on Millenniumon's powers because he thought crossing half the country would take too much time and decided dimension crossing was faster. Or Zeromaru got cold again and produced another dimenion-breaking sneeze. Or Ryo saved a wizard who gave him dimensional powers as a way to show his gratitude. Or maybe he's secretly a Keyblade wielder. Either the case, the movie doesn't explain why he was in the Digital World. Like Kryten said, we leave theories to the readers. 12:47, January 28, 2014 (UTC) ::::: I see in that case why did you bring Konaka's notes into the conversation if he was not involved? was it to point out that the movie was not canonical? i have no problem with that since Ryo was never his character anyway. Indeed is true that the movie doesn't explains why he was in the digital world, however that doesn't means that he was not coming out from the portal, just because we don't know why he was or ended there doesn't means that he didn't ended there.--Doomroar (talk) 18:15, January 28, 2014 (UTC) ::::::G brought the notes up to illustrate that Ryo is left out of a lot of things in the series itself, so him being left out of scenes in the movie is not unusual enough to comment on. ::::::For the portal, all we need to say is that he emerged from the portal. No speculation on whether he went back to the Digital World, whether he had been there for a long time beforehand, nothing. Just, "Ryo/Justimon emerges from portal." 22:10, January 28, 2014 (UTC) ::::::: Yep that is all.--Doomroar (talk) 17:14, January 29, 2014 (UTC) After the end of the series This page claims that this movie was released after the end of the series. This also claims that it was released 3/2/2002 and the Tamers article claims the series ends 3/31/2002--that is, it was not in fact released after the end of the series. I don't know whether the date is wrong or whether this should be "falls after the end of the series" instead of "released after". Arromdee (talk) 02:10, October 26, 2014 (UTC) DigiWorld Was this term ever used in Tamers? 17:29, November 3, 2014 (UTC)